True Or False: It's About Personality
by MakeItVoid
Summary: Reborn is not a small man. However, Verde is so damn tall that it's near impossible to get a kiss unless Verde is the one who starts it – and Verde is never the one who starts it. (Because he likes when Reborn gets needy.)
1. Chapter 1

Reborn is leaning back against Verde's chest, tucked under the scientist's chin. He lazily fiddles with the fedora in his hands. He's not allowed to wear it when he's this close because the brim chokes Verde when it presses into his neck.

Verde is chatting with Colonnello, Spanner and Takeshi, all of whom are also taller than Reborn. He could just walk over to one of the many other small groups in the park and chat with them, but he hasn't seen Verde in half a month.

It sure would be great if Verde actually _paid him any attention._

Reborn stares longingly over to where Tsuna, Enma and Basil are giggling at each other on a picnic blanket. None of them even come up to Reborn's chest and they're so cute. If he got someone like that, they'd probably cling to him all the time and swoon when he acts suave. Damn it, he needs a new lover.

Or…

Reborn looks at the cluster of Vindice sitting in the shade of a large tree. If Reborn breaks the orb holding Verde's Lightning flames, does the scientist automatically revert back into a baby when the curse latches onto him again? Does that mean Reborn gets a cute child Verde until the sped-up growth stops back at his adult age?

Reborn narrows his eyes. He should really check…for science. Verde can't be mad if it's for science.

A large hand gropes Reborn's hip before pushing into his suit jacket, where it slides across his stomach and wraps around his waist. Reborn purses his lips and unbuttons his jacket so it isn't wrinkled up anymore. He doesn't like it when Verde does this, it makes Reborn feel small.

Reborn used to be a big advocate about personality over looks but he's wiser now. He knows that's bullshit.

He spent only a month with Verde before the curse hit and then they decided to call it off. The whole time, Reborn deluded himself by only snuggling up when Verde was sitting or lying down and the height difference wasn't bad. They got back together when they regrew to teenagers, and it was fine, it was great, because Verde _hadn't had his major growth spurt yet_.

Reborn shook it off at first, he thought it would be okay because he's obviously more muscular than a shut-in nerd, right? Except Verde's body is proportional. So he's skinny but his shoulders are as big as Colonnello's and his hands are _huge_. Reborn wants to hold hands so badly but he _can't_ because he feels like a _child_.

Verde glances down when he feels Reborn start to pull away, the hitman almost glaring at the arm wrapped around him. Verde ducks low and presses a kiss to Reborn's temple so the hitman will settle back down again.

Reborn turns and tilts his head back, waiting for more, but Verde straightens up and focuses on Spanner and Takeshi going back and forth about weapons with the ability to shift form, like Takeshi's sword Shigure Kintoki.

Boring. Pathetic. Leon is so much better.

"Verde," Reborn says lightly.

Verde hums and strokes Reborn's side. The hitman pulls away so he can turn around and grab onto the lapels of Verde's lab coat. The other still ignores him.

Reborn frowns but then relaxes and pastes an attractive smirk on his face with half-lidded eyes. "Verde," he purrs seductively, pressing up against his lover.

Everyone else snaps to him immediately, as they damn well should.

"You would need an energy source for a shift that large," Verde tells Spanner. "I wouldn't recommend flames; there's a lot of blockers on the market these days. It's too easy to cut off-"

"Verde!" Reborn snaps, outraged.

_Pay attention to me, asshole! _Look at me, look at how handsome I am! Kiss your fucking lover, Verde! Can a shape-changing sword suck your dick? I didn't _fucking_ think so!

Colonnello coughs to hide a snicker. He knows how this goes.

Verde sighs and looks down. "I'm talking to someone, don't interrupt me."

"Give me a kiss or I'll snap Spanner's neck," Reborn says conversationally.

Spanner starts backing away, Takeshi laughs like Reborn isn't a hundred percent serious, and Colonnello is gesturing for Lal to come over and enjoy the show.

Verde raises a fucking eyebrow at him.

Reborn rolls his stomach into Verde's hips when he rises up on his toes and definitely gets a reaction from the only part of Verde that actually seems to love Reborn. "Lean down," Reborn murmurs. "Don't make me skull-fuck Takeshi with his own sword, Dame-Tsuna will be so disappointed with me."

Takeshi stops laughing.

Verde rolls his eyes but leans down. In fact, he leans down just enough that Reborn can only barely brushes his lips over Verde's jaw.

"A little higher," Verde coaxes, grabbing Reborn's ass to help push him up. "Almost there, you have to reach for it."

Reborn grips Verde's tie and starts to drag him down because that's real fucking funny how Verde thinks he can say no to Reborn.

Verde lights up in crackling, toxic green sparks. Reborn hisses in pain and jerks back when the electricity run through him. He staggers back with a glare and then storms off.

Lal, now a spectator with Colonnello while Takeshi quickly vacates the area, raises an eyebrow at Verde. "You know, one of these days he's just going to blow out your kneecaps."

"Lightning flames can harden clothes and skin," Verde retorts, watching as Reborn walks away.

"So he's tried that before?" Lal muses, not even surprised.

"He's tried a lot of things," Verde says easily.

If Reborn didn't work for it, he'd get bored with Verde. Probably run off with Fon – they always spend too much time together.

Reborn is much better suited for Verde though; the hitman fits into his arms so neatly, like the man is packaged just for this. Reborn always gets grumpy when Verde covers him, but the hitman is just going to have to deal because Verde loves it.

Verde smiles. "Besides, he's cute when he wants my attention."

Colonnello squints a bit. "Cute? I can never tell if you two are actually in love or you're both assholes playing with each other."

"I'm not nearly as bad as him," Verde argues. "I just like it when he's a bit needy. And if I'm not here to distract him then he runs around causing trouble, so you should really be thanking me." He sees Reborn moving and quickly turns back. "Don't look, act like you can't see him."

It's a little difficult to ignore Reborn, especially since he's stalking back across the park towards them, leaking killing intent, dragging Skull behind by the hair. The stuntman is tripping on picnic blankets and complaining loudly.

Reborn throws Skull down in front of Verde, kicks until the Cloud is on his hands and knees, then Reborn steps up and finally grabs Verde's face for a proper kiss.

"I hate you so fucking much," Reborn growls when he pulls back.

Verde licks his lips as he digs his fingers into Reborn's waist. "Want to go home?" The sex is amazing when Reborn has a point to prove.

"Too far," Reborn grumbles.

Verde grabs the back of Reborn's thighs so Reborn can boost up and clamp his legs around Verde's hips. Skull finally collapses and rolls away to safety.

"Want to find the nearest bathroom?" Verde corrects.

"My, what a gentleman," Reborn mocks.

"Don't act like you're anything but filth," Verde snaps back.

Reborn makes a fun little sound and writhes in Verde's grip.

Bathroom it is.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Colonnello begins. "I don't want to be..." He sighs, looks around the cafe and continues. "I'm just going to say it; why are you attracted to Verde? Why did you look at a skinny beanpole with sickly pale skin and bloodshot eyes and go 'yes, I want to fuck that'?"

Reborn raises an eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

Colonnello shrugs. "He's sort of...putting on weight - and not the good kind, not muscle."

Reborn leans in with a smirk. "But that's just it. I love how Verde looks with a bit extra on him." Reborn covers his cheeks with his hands, feeling the heat from his blush. "I like sitting on his stomach and feeling it jiggle when I move. So soft and squishy."

Colonnello blinks. "Are you messing with me?"

"Nope," Reborn says happily. "He's so cute. Everything else just adds to it."

"So you're genuinely turned on by the 'fat and nerdy' vibe."

"Don't kink shame," Reborn berates jokingly and cups a hand over his mouth to whisper. "He forgets to eat so I feed him and he looks so hot now. I'm not going too far but maybe a bit more, you know?"

"You...are a little messed up."

Reborn stands gracefully with a benevolent smile. "Excuse me, I need to feed my boyfriend."

* * *

"So," Colonnello begins, slumped in a chair next to Verde. "You know Reborn is deliberately making you fat, right?"

Verde grunts in agreement, more focused on the data he received after Colonnello's latest test - an attempt to then input better coordination in his robots.

"That's okay? You're okay with that?"

Verde looks up from tapping away on his laptop and gives the blond a flat stare. "I had friction burn on my dick last week from how hard he was riding me. Then he learned how to keep Sun flames in his mouth so he could deep throat me while I healed." Verde goes back to his laptop. "Next time you want to ask a stupid question, do me a favour and just don't."

Colonnello is shocked silent for a good few minutes. He then looks at the ground with a frown. "Do...do you think Lal finds me attractive?"

"Clearly not enough," Verde scoffs.


End file.
